


Inescapable

by DillsM



Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, TharnType
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillsM/pseuds/DillsM
Summary: After Lhong left, Type thought all the drama was over until he starts receiving text messages from an unknown number.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 77
Kudos: 282





	1. The messages

Tharn was doing his assignment when the front door opened. He looked up and saw Type walking in, holding bags of groceries.

“Tharn, you told me to get a few stuff, but when I’m there, you texted a long ass list!” complained his lover.

Tharn chuckled and stood, to help his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry, you were already there so I thought you might as well get everything” 

“Asshole” replied Type.

Tharn took the milk from Type’s hand and put it on the counter and grabbed Type by the waist.

“I’m sorry.. Next time, I will follow you okay?” 

“You better. My hand hurts from carrying everything!” said the boy as he showed his red hands.

Tharn grabbed the hands and kissed them slowly and repeatedly. The action surprises Type. Even though he has been with Tharn for almost a year, he is still not used to Tharn’s affection. Don’t get him wrong. He loves it but he’s too shy to express the same way. 

“Ah Tharn.. Stop it… Let’s put the things away first” 

“First? So does that mean we can do it later?” smirked Tharn.

“You’re always so horny” Type said pushing Tharn slightly.

“Only for you, baby” Tharn replied tightening his embrace.

———————————————————————————————————————————

*bzz* *bzz* Type’s phone vibrated.

He looked at it and there it was again. Another text message from an unknown number.

The unknown number has been constantly texting him. In the beginning, Type thought it was a wrong number so he ignored it but as days passes by, the text messages has been become very threatening. 

“I’ll make sure you’ll suffer just the way I did” read the new message. 

Type feels like he shouldn’t ignore the messages anymore and it’s time for him to make it clear that the person got the wrong number.

“I think you got the wrong number” he replied.

Minutes later a new message came in and what it says makes Type’s blood run cold.

“This is not a mistake, Type. Remember this, I’ll make you suffer. Your days are numbered. Enjoy it while you still can”

After reading it, Type threw his phone across the bed. 

He thought after Lhong left, he would finally have a happy life where no one would bother him but now this happened. As scared as he is, he was also very angry and frustrated.

Tharn who was sitting on the couch stared at him for throwing the phone.

“You okay?” he questioned the boy.

Type kept quiet for awhile and soon replied “I’m fine, saw a homophobic post on Facebook and it made me think of myself last time” he lied.

He had to lie. He didn’t want Tharn to be worried. Knowing Tharn, he would probably freaked and won’t stop pestering him about it.

After hearing that, Tharn smiled and went on rambling on how everyone makes mistakes and it’s good that he had changed and is more accepting towards others.

But Type wasn’t listening. His brain was occupied by the text that he had received.


	2. Where's Type?

“NO!” Tharn shouted catching up with Techno as he saw him near the cafeteria entrance.

“Oh Tharn! What’s up?”

“Have you seen Type? He’s not answering my calls or texts”

Techno stared at Tharn in amused “You’re asking me? You guys are practically glued together” he said as he laughed but immediately stopped when he saw Tharn’s serious face.

“Um actually, I tried to reach him all morning. He didn’t turn up to class” Techno replied.

“What???? But I drove us both here?”

Tharn was confused. Type was never the type that skips class. Plus, he usually has his phone with him at all time. Something odd is going on.

—————————————————————————————————————————

It is currently 8 pm and there’s still no sign of Type. Tharn drove back as he didn’t manage to find his lover around campus as no one had seen him.

He opened the front door of their shared apartment and switch on the light and was surprised to find Type seating on the chair staring blankly into the wall.

“T-Type?? You scared me! Where were you all day?! You didn’t answer any of my calls or text!” Tharn’s voice came out harsher than he wants it to be, but he couldn’t help it. He was worried. He literally spent the whole evening trying to find Type around campus.

The loud voice startled Type. 

“Oh Tharn! You’re ba-”

“ANSWER ME!” Tharn yelled cutting the other boy off.

Type stared at Tharn in disbelieve. He had never raised his voice ever since they got together and to be honest, it hurts. He has so many things occupying his mind and he definitely didn’t need this right now.

Being a tempered person he is, he yelled back. LOUDER.

“WHY ARE YOU RAISING YOUR VOICE AT ME?! WHERE I WAS, IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! YOU’RE NOT MY PARENTS!” 

Tharn sighed.

“Haih... Look, I’m sorry. I spent the whole day looking for you. I’m just really tired. You never do this. I asked everyone and no one knows where you were” Tharn said as he slowly approached Type holding his hand.

“You have no idea how worried I was Type. Don’t do this. Even if you’re busy, let me know, okay? I will understand. I will give you the space you need but just don’t disappear without a trace” 

Type kept quiet and looked down.

“So tell me, why didn’t you answer any of my calls or texts hmm?” 

“I switched my phone off” Type replied quietly.

“Why baby?”

“….. I don’t know. Le-let’s not talk about it, please. I’m okay. Please?” Type begged as he looked at Tharn in the eyes. 

Tharn could see pain and frustration through his lover's eyes but he didn’t want to push it so he slowly nods his head and hugged the boy.

Type rest his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulder, fighting his tears from coming down. The frustration was too much for him to handle.

*flashback* 

“You’re with a boy now? Wow. Maybe I should give him a visit” said the text he got this morning. 

He felt sick in his stomach. This person can do whatever he wants with him but don’t touch Tharn. He doesn’t know who this person was but if they had a problem with him then they shouldn’t include his boyfriend in this situation. 

“FUCK OFF” Type replied and turned his phone off. So much emotion going through him and he can't let anyone see this side of him, so he decided to skip class and walked home to clear his mind.

——————————————————————————————

~ 3 days later ~

The loud music was blasting through his ears. Seeing Tharn performing every Friday night has become a routine. He’s not complaining as he absolutely loves it. Watching Tharn behind the drums was such eye candy for him. He always looks so sexy when he performs. 

With constant eye contacts and smirks given by his lover, he wants to take him right there and then but of course, he tries not to show it. Type finds it fun to play hard to get as he knows that the sex would be extra good when Tharn is sexually frustrated. 

Rough Tharn is the best. He can already imagine Tharn pushing him on the bed as he kissed him hard, restraining his hands above his head. Hands slowly going down towards his hair, tugging it. With hungry kisses all over his body, he-

“Ai Type!” Boat said as reality came back to him.

“Daydreaming?” laughed the boy.

“Probably thinking about sex” Techno replied receiving a smack on his head from Type.

Techno laughed and did a sorry gesture as Type glances at him.

Soon the performance ended. As Tharn walked off the stage, a couple of girls came up to him offering drinks. Type scoffed. Sorry ladies, if only you knew he is as straight as cooked spaghetti. He thought to himself.

“Wow Tharn! Great performance! You should really teach me how to play the drums, maybe girls would line up for me” Techno replied as he air drummed the table.

“I think you should fix your face first” Type said as everyone laughed.

“Wow wow wow! Very funny!” Techno said sarcastically. 

“Just kidding, don't be angry" Laughed type. 

"Hey, I’m gonna go to the toilet for a while” Type continued.

As he entered the toilet he suddenly felt a vibration in his pants. He stopped. Any notification literally scares him now.

He slowly takes the phone out and there it was, another message but this time, the content made him dropped his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger!! Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, english is not my first language.


	3. Panic attacks

Type was disbelieved with what he saw. It was a picture of Tharn performing. The person is here. He is currently here. His heart starts thumping rapidly as his breathing became restricted. His hands were trembling as he felt extreme uneasiness. 

Suddenly his phone starts to vibrate again. With shaky hands, Type bent down to picked the shattered phone.

“Tell anyone and I’ll make sure that he won't survive” the new message said.

Type starts to panic. He didn’t know what to do. He hasn’t felt like this in ages. He would usually know how to calm himself down but this time, every breath he took becomes more desperate, as he grasps for air.

Type felt his world spinning. He felt as if he was back to being a little boy bounded to a chair; helpless and restricted. He slowly moves backwards and as he felt his back touching the wall, his legs gave up and he curled himself into a ball.

He hated this. He hated this feeling. This wasn’t the Type that he managed to fabricate. He remembered a few years ago after the incident happened, that no matter what, he was brave and strong. 

He was not going to let the incident ruined him forever. He managed to brainwash himself that he was not scared of anything and if anything starts to turn south, he will fight for his right. That is how a loud-mouthed, hotheaded Type was created. It was a shield he made to protect the vulnerable kid that was still trapped inside of Type.

Tears start falling down his face. Come on Type, calm down, calm down. He told himself. 

As he was busy calming himself down, he failed to hear the toilet door opens. 

“Type?? Oh my god, baby, what’s wrong?” He heard Tharn’s voice as his lover went to him and hugged him. The moment he felt the familiar body heat, his body starts to calm. Tharn was rubbing his back slowly as he whispers “I’m here” repeatedly. Type moved closer to Tharn as he cried on his shoulder.

“I’m here baby, don’t cry” Tharn said.

“I wanna go home” replied the broken boy.

“Anything you want, Type, let’s go”

————————————————————————————————————————

Type sat on the couch as Tharn put a glass of water on the table and sat beside him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Type closed his eyes and shook his head.

“I want to help you Type. I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on” Tharn said as he rubs Type’s hand.

“It’s nothing, Tharn” 

“You were curled up against the wall, Type. It was not nothing. Your body was shaking vigorously and you had problem breathing. It surely wasn’t nothing”

Type kept quiet. He just stared at the ground, avoiding eye contacts with his boyfriend. 

He can’t tell Tharn. He can’t risk his boyfriend’s life. He will never forgive himself if anything were to happened to Tharn.

He could feel Tharn’s eyes staring at him, waiting for an answer. 

He took a deep breath and slowly grabbed Tharn’s hand.

“I had flashbacks about the past. It was probably the alcohol. You know how alcohol can make you all emotional right? Don’t worry Tharn, I’m fine. I promise” Type lied, trying to convince his boyfriend. 

“You sure?” 

Type faked a small smile and nod.

Tharn was not convinced at all. Something was definitely not right and he will get into the bottom of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update. Will try to make it longer next time. Please leave a comment and let me know what you guys think of the story so far! Since it's my first story, my writing skills kinda suck hahaha. Anyways, enjoy!


	4. I love you

A week has passed since the bar incident and neither has talked about it ever since they got back. Tharn figured that it was best to pretend as if nothing happened as talking about it might trigger Type again.

However, Tharn had noticed the changes in Type’s behaviour. He was rather quiet lately and is always spacing out. He rarely goes out and when he does, it’s only for Uni. Every time Tharn ask Type if he wants to go out, he was rejected with the excuse of being ‘too tired’. 

Tharn didn’t argue or questioned Type’s behaviour as he didn’t want to cause any fight between his lover. Although he did not say anything, he is always quietly watching Type and trying to figure out what’s going on.

Tharn was honestly not convinced with Type’s panic attack reason as Tharn has encountered such incident a couple of time and Type always bounced back to his normal self after a few hours, however, this was different. Whatever happened in the bar, had deeply affected Type and it is worrying Tharn.

Looking at his lover who is currently sleeping beside him, he sighs.

“I wish you can tell me what’s wrong, Type” he said as he softly stroke Type’s hair.

“I don’t like seeing you like this. I would rather have a foul-mouthed Type than a quiet one” 

Tharn sigh one more time and got out of bed.

He looks at the time and saw that it was only 8.35 am. Type usually wakes up around 9 or 10 am. Hence, while waiting for his lover, he has decided to go out and get breakfast for both of them.

——————————————————————————————————————————-------------

When Tharn arrived home, his lover was already wide awake. 

“Where did you go?” Type asked.

“Breakfast” Tharn smiled “I got your favourite” he continued.

Type smiled back and said, “Hmm, what did I do to deserve you Tharn?” 

“I know, I am the best” Tharn laughed and gave Type a kissed on his cheek.

“Ugh Tharn, no kisses. Too early for that” Type said while softly pushing Tharn away.

Tharn grabbed Type’s hand and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Hmm, I can’t help it cause you’re just too cute,” he said as he kisses Type repeatedly all over his face. 

“Stop it, Tharn” laughed Type.

“Not gonna happen, baby” Tharn smirked and continued.

Although Type kept on saying stop, he honestly didn’t want Tharn to stop. Type likes playing hard to get. He loves how possessive Tharn is and it gives him butterflies in his stomach. 

Although he doesn’t show as much affection compared to his lover, there’s no denying that Tharn might have fallen first, but Type had fallen harder. He truly loves Tharn and he doesn’t want anything bad to happen to him. 

Remembering about the text messages, he suddenly hugged Tharn tightly. The reaction stopped Tharn from his kisses.

“Type?” questioned Tharn as Type rarely hugs him.

“I love you Tharn” Type whispered.

Tharn was taken back as Type almost never say 'I love you' to him, but he was happy. Heck, he was beyond happy. He was on cloud nine.

Tharn smiled widely and replied back “and I’ll always love you too” as he kissed Type’s forehead.

They hugged for a couple of minutes without saying anything as just being in each other's arm made them feel content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late update. Was busy with work :( I'll try my best to update as frequent as possible. Please enjoy the story and let me know what you think!


	5. Knock knock

“Type” called Tharn.

“Hmm” answered Type who was currently eating.

“I’m gonna go back tonight and stay over for 2 nights. Princess misses me and has been begging me to come to see her” Tharn replied.

Type dropped his spoon as soon as he heard what Tharn had said. 

“Type?? You okay??”

“Yes, sorry, the spoon slipped out of my hand. Sure, Tharn. I can finally have the whole bed to myself” Type lied. Truthfully, he didn’t want Tharn to leave as he does not feel comfortable being at home alone after receiving all the threats. 

Although, Type had blocked the unknown number after the bar incident and is thankful that he had yet to receive any new threats; he was still worried. But he couldn’t stop Tharn from seeing his family so he didn’t try to object. 

—————————————————————————————————————————

It was 10.30 pm and Tharn had left. Type tried to sleep early to avoid himself from overthinking, however, it didn’t go as planned.

He kept on rolling and turning, trying to find a comfortable position and to force himself to sleep but his mind keeps on thinking about the messages. He was trying to figure out who was the sender. 

All his life, he didn’t have any enemies. Yes, he might not be the nicest person out there and is never afraid to speak his mind whenever he’s angry but nothing serious had happened to cause any revenge.

The only big fight that he had was with Lhong but it couldn’t be him as Lhong had left to Germany to live with his sister. 

Another bad event that had happened was when he was 11 years old but the sick bastard is behind bars. So who could it be?

Type was frustrated trying to think over any past events that may cause someone’s anger but he couldn’t pinpoint down to anyone. 

As he was busy pondering, his phone notification goes off. Thinking that it was from Tharn, he took his phone without hesitating. But to his surprised, it was not Tharn…

The unknown number is back…

“Why did you block my number Type? Don’t play games that you’ll regret and oh, home alone? Maybe I should pay you a visit, I miss hearing you scream and begging me to stop” said the message.

Scream… begging to stop… What does the sender mean??? 

But then it hit him “No no no no no” Type panicked.

He’s back. He’s back. The bastard is back!

Type wanted to call Tharn but stopped. He didn’t want to bother Tharn as he just left and it would be selfish of him to take his family time away but he didn’t want to be alone.

Type brainstormed on who to call and decided on one person. The phone rings a couple of time before someone picked up.

“Hel-“

“TECHNO! COME OVER NOW!”

“Uh, Type? What? It’s late and I-“

“PLEASE JUST COME, PLEASE” Type was practically begging his best friend, not realising that tears had been rolling down his face. Type was panicking. 

“Type calm down, why are you crying?? Okay, I’ll come. Hold on”

“Please be quick... Please” Type begged.

Type had never shown this side of him to anyone except for Tharn. He had never cried in front of his friends no matter how sad he was but right now, he didn’t care. He needs someone here. He can’t be alone. He doesn’t want to go through hell all over again.

Type was hysterically sobbing on the bed, rocking while mumbling soothing words to himself. Techno needs to be here before the bastard gets here. 

While Type was busy comforting himself, a loud knock on the front door was heard. Please be Techno, prayed Type as he approaches the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Who could it be? Stay tuned to find out :)


	6. White van

As Type approaches the door, he could feel that his heart was pounding rapidly. His hands were trembling as he grabbed onto the doorknob and slowly twisting it, to reveal the person behind it.

“Type?”

The moment he saw who it was, even more tears had escaped from his eyes. 

It was Techno. 

Type was relieved. He didn’t notice that he was holding his breath the whole time.

“Hey Type, what’s wrong?? Did something happened?” Techno asked as he went inside.

“Did you and Tharn fight?” his best friend asked.

“N-no” Type shook his head.

“Then what’s wrong?” 

Type wanted to tell Techno but he couldn’t for a few reasons. The first reason is that Techno doesn’t know about his past. Meeting him in High School when he moved to Bangkok, he wanted to start new and forget about his past. Hence, no one knew about what happened and he wanted it to stay that way.

The second reason being that he can’t risk Tharn’s life. He remembered the threat he received at the bar so seeking help right now wasn’t the option. Type feels defeated as he doesn’t know what to do or what to explain to his friend. 

“Type?” Techno was waiting for an answer. 

“I don’t know” Type answered quietly. He didn’t know what to say.

“You don’t know??” Techno was clearly confused.

“I-… I can’t tell you yet but please, please just stay here tonight? Tharn went back and I just don’t want to be alone, please?” 

Techno looked puzzled. He had never seen his friend in such state before and he was confused about why can’t Type tell him what’s wrong. Usually, Techno would force it out of Type but seeing how bad Type’s condition was, he decided to let it go for now.

“Okay, but please tell me what’s wrong when you’re ready? I’ll always be here for you no matter what. Plus, you’re lucky that I was near your apartment when you called me, if not I wouldn’t have come” Techno laughed, trying to light up the mood. 

But Type just nod. Seeing how his attempt didn’t work, Techno just kept quiet.

There was silence for a couple of seconds before Techno cleared his throat to get rid of the awkwardness “Anyways, I’m gonna sleep on the couch. Can I shower here and borrow some clothes? I was out all day and I don’t wanna sleep without showering” said his best friend.

Type nod and went to the drawer to get some clean towel and clothes for Techno to use. “Here,” he said as he hands it over to Techno.

He watches as his friend went into the bathroom and soon after, he could hear the shower starting. 

Type lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He can’t believe that he had shown his vulnerable side to Techno. But either way, he was grateful that he’s here. He knows that the bastard won’t do anything when there are people around or so he hopes…

A few minutes later, sleep welcomes him.

—————————————————————————————————————————--------------------

“Type?”

Type woke up and saw Tharn staring at him, all confused.

“Tharn? What are you doing here? I thought you’re gonna stay there for 2 nights?” 

“I am, but my family wants to have lunch with you and I couldn’t reach you, so I decided to come here and get you but you have no idea how confused I was to find Techno lying on the couch, snoring” Tharn laughed.

Techno. Type completely forgot about him. He looked at the couch and he laughed a little, his friend was indeed snoring. He must be a deep sleeper as he has yet to wake up from them talking.

“Did you guys went out drinking last night? Tharn asked.

“No, I just didn’t wanna be alone at home”

“What?”

“I just got so used to you being here, I don’t like how quiet the apartment was when you left, so I called Techno to sleep over” Type lied.

“Awww, did my baby miss me? I know you can’t live without me” Tharn grinned.

“You wish” Type scoffed.

“Anyways, lunch is at 12.30 pm and it’s already 11. Go get ready, I’ll go wake Techno up” 

—————————————————————————————————————————

While in the car, Tharn couldn’t stop talking about Thanya and how she didn’t leave Tharn’s side when he arrived home. He just smiles and listened to his boyfriend who was happily sharing his story. 

Subconsciously, this made Type smile. He loves it when Tharn talks about his family. He could see how much Tharn loves them and how supportive they are towards everything he’s doing in life. Just seeing his boyfriend happy, makes him happy.

He was also happy that Techno didn’t tell Tharn anything. He didn’t want Tharn to be worried, especially when he can’t tell him anything. The drummer would have probably forced it out of him if he knew Type had a breakdown last night. 

As he arrived at Tharn’s place, he saw a white van parked outside Tharn’s house.

“Who’s van is that?” asked Type.

“Oh, there’s a leak on one of the roofs. Dad called someone to fix it” Type just nod while staring at the van.

He doesn’t know why but he couldn’t stop staring at it and something about it makes him shiver.

“Come on, mom made Southern Thai food since she knows you love it” Tharn grabbed Type’s hand as they walked into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you like how the story goes so far. Let me know what you guys think and please leave a kudos! Thanks, guys :D


	7. Who is it?

As everyone was busy eating, Type couldn’t stop thinking about the white van. There was something about it that made Type feel fretful. However, he tried not to show his distressed to the Kirigun’s family. Hence, Type faked a joyful persona in front of them.

“The food is so good, it reminds me of home” Type said.

Tharn’s mom gave the sweetest smile before replying “I am so happy to hear that. To be honest, I am not an expert at Southern Thai food but I’m glad that you’re satisfied. Please, have some more” she said as she took some yellow curry and pour it on Type’s plate.

—————————————————————————————————————————

The dining table was full of chatter; talking about one topic to another. Type didn’t say much but he enjoys listening to them. The family was loving and they get along with each other well. Type was also thankful that he never feels awkward around them. Tharn’s family has always made him feel welcome whenever he comes over. 

“Anyways, dad, how is the leaking problem? Did the guy gave an estimation on when it will be fixed?” Tharn asked.

The questioned made Type froze. He had forgotten about the white van.

“It should be done by this evening. The weather has been horrible lately, so he couldn’t finish it fast. Oh, speaking of which, let me call him to see if he’s hungry. He should take a break for a while” said the dad as he walked away to call the roofer.

Type was frightened. His hands start to feel cold and sweaty as anxiety took over. His legs start fidgeting and his face starts showing signs of worry. 

Tharn notices the changes on Type’s face but he didn’t wanna say anything as he knows that Type didn’t like any unnecessary attention on him.

He saw that Type had put his utensils down and closed his eyes. His breathing seems like he was trying to calm himself down. Tharn looked around and he was glad that no one else had noticed as everyone was busy talking. 

Soon Type opened his eyes and he was staring straight at Tharn. 

“Are you okay?” Tharn mouthed.

As much as Type wanted to lie, he couldn’t as his emotions were overwhelming. Hence, he slowly shook his head.

Type wanted to leave. He wanted to leave this instance. He didn’t know if the roofer was his rapist but it’s better if he doesn’t know in case it is.

Before Tharn could mouth something else, the dining hall door opened. Type startled at the sound of the door. 

“Are you sure that you want me to join? You’re having a family lunch” asked the roofer.

The moment Type heard the voice, he turned around to see the speaker. His eyes went wide, it’s not him! All the negative emotions left his body almost instantly when he saw the roofer. It was a fair man in his late 30’s. It was not that bastard. Type felt like crying in happiness.

Sitting across him, Tharn had seen everything. He was confused about Type’s changes in emotions. The boy seemed anxious a few seconds ago, but now he’s back to normal. Tharn didn’t know if he should brush it off or ask Type when they are alone later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, will try to make it longer next time. Anyways, I bet you all expected it to be the rapist, sorry, it's not hahaha. I just wanted to put some suspense into the story. Anyways, let me know what you think and I would appreciate it if you could leave me a kudos! :)


	8. To tell or not to tell

“I am so full, I think I ate too much” Tharn heard his lover said.

They are currently laying in Tharn’s room. Type was scrolling through Instagram while Tharn was staring at the ceiling with an occupied mind. He wanted to ask Type about what he had seen during lunch, but, he was debating whether he should let it go or interrogate. 

Knowing how Type is, he would probably be annoyed or angry at Tharn’s sudden question but what he saw was unsettling so he had to ask. However, he needed to be careful with his wording as he didn’t want to offend his boyfriend. 

“Hey Type”

“Hmm”

“Is everything okay?” 

“What do you mean?” Type asked, without removing his eyes from his phone. 

“Well, umm, I kinda saw how anxious you were just now”

Type stopped at what he was doing when he heard what Tharn had said. He was stunned. He thought no one had noticed. He remembered that everyone was busy talking. 

“I don’t understand, what do you mean?” Type is now looking at Tharn. He needed to pretend as if he doesn’t know what Tharn was talking about.

“I’m sure you know what I’m talking about, Type” Tharn is now sitting up staring at his boyfriend waiting for an answer. Type, however, looks uneasy. 

Due to zero response, Tharn continued “You know you can share everything with me right? I’m always here for you. Plus, I don’t like seeing you like that”. 

Type could clearly hear the worry in Tharn’s voice. He felt guilty for worrying his boyfriend but for Tharn’s safety, he needs to pretend. He sat by the corner of the bed, staring into his hands.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it” he assured Tharn.

“Come on Type, don’t lie to me, please? Just tell me what happened. I’m trying to help you” 

Type closed his eyes shut. He knew this topic would come up as Tharn would notice everything but he wasn’t prepared for it. He didn’t know what to say. He was trying hard to find an excuse to justify his action. 

For a second, he thought of coming clean to Tharn. He thought that the best way to end this was to tell Tharn and go straight to the police. The rapist can’t do anything under the police’s watch. 

Type knew that he couldn’t keep this a secret forever as it is slowly eating him alive. However, he is worried that Tharn might have to pay the consequences due to his negligence but he wanted to put a stop to this. He desperately wants this to end.

He made up his mind to come clean and report to the police, after.

Slowly opening his eyes, he could see Tharn waiting for him to respond.

“I’m gonna tell you something but promise me that you will not freak out and we will go to the police station after?” Type said.

“Police??” Tharn was bewildered.

Type sighs. He took a deep breath before continuing “He’s back, Tharn. The bastard is back” 

Tharn, who was still confused, didn’t know who Type was talking about.

“I don’t understand, who’s back?” 

“The fucker that raped me” Type whispered, fighting his tears from falling.

“WHAT?!” exclaimed Tharn as he stood up in shocked.

“H-how do you know?” 

“He has been threatening me through text”

Tharn was now pacing around the room, he wasn’t prepared for the news that came out of his lover’s mouth.

“Does your parent know??? Since when??? Why didn’t you tell me anything about this???” 

“No one knows about it… It started less than 2 weeks ago”

“2 WEEKS??? YOU WAITED THIS LONG TO TELL ME?? ARE YOU CRAZY?? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!” Tharn yelled.

“HE THREATENS TO HURT YOU!! I HAD TO HIDE THIS BECAUSE I DON’T WANT HIM TO HURT YOU!” Type shouted as tears of frustration pouring down his face. He could no longer hold it in. 

Tharn was stunned. Speechless at what he had heard. Soon, he felt anger building inside of him. He’s usually a calm and composed person but right now, he was furious. Not at Type but at the situation.

Yes, he was upset at Type for hiding this from him but he was angrier at the bastard for coming back to ruin Type’s life and using him as a pawn to threat his lover.

Without saying another word, Tharn pulled Type into a tight hug and let his boyfriend cried into his shoulder.

“We will get through this together. I promise” he said rubbing Type’s back.

“I will never let him hurt you again” he continued, determined to keep him safe. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

“When did you start receiving the text messages Mr Phawattakun?” asked the policeman.

“Less than 2 weeks ago. I blocked him but soon after he started to text me with another number” Type answered.

“Do you mind writing down the numbers for me?” said the policeman as he passed a piece of paper for Type to write.

Type took a pen that was randomly laying on the table and started to write down the numbers and passed the paper back to the man.

“Thank you. Well, right now, since he had threatened both you and Mr Kirigun, he can be imprisoned or fined. However, as he has yet to react, the punishment would not be severe. According to the law, he can only be imprisoned for not more than one month” the man explained.

“What?! You don’t understand Mr Saelim, he is clearly still dangerous to be walking around freely. What if Type is not his only victim? He should be locked up for a long time!” Tharn object. 

“I understand your concern but I’m afraid that we can’t change the law unless he has physically hurt any of you. However, as he had harmed Mr Phawattakun in the past, the judge might reconsider. So don’t worry. As of now, I will try to trace the numbers you had given me to find his whereabouts. Once we have any updates, we will inform you” 

All Tharn and Type could do is nod at the man’s statement.

——————————————————————————————————————————

“Stay over my house tonight. I don’t want you to stay alone at home” said Tharn who was driving.

Type just simply nods. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Mr Saelim had told him in regards to the sentence period. One month is simply not enough. He could come back and do it again. Type sighs.

Suddenly a noise rang, *Ding* both men were shocked at Type’s notification ringtone.

Type took his phone and the short simple message that was showing made his heart stopped.

“BIG MISTAKE” read the message in capitals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy the update. Anyways, I need your help to determine what will happen next.
> 
> In the comment, kindly choose:
> 
> A. The rapist to approach Tharn
> 
> or
> 
> B. The rapist to approach Type.
> 
> Please comment on the option you prefer. This will determine the storyline. Thank you :D
> 
> ps: Kudos are much appreciated as it gives me the motivation to update frequently.


	9. Coffee danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, since the majority has picked B, here we go.

For the past few days, Type has been staying over the Kirigun’s family for his safety. Tharn figured that it was best for them to stay here rather than their apartment as his family’s neighbourhood was a gated community. However, on the negative note, his family’s house is an hour away from uni but for Type’s safety, he is willing to drive them.

He was lucky that his family did not question them for temporarily moving in because he knows that Type did not want to share anything. But he is sure that if they stayed here for a long period of time, his family would start questioning.

He knows that his family would love them to stay here permanently but they would be curious and he is honestly not ready for the curiosity to start as he wouldn’t know what to say. There’s no way for him to tell the current situation to his family as Type doesn’t even want his actual parents to know.

They had a disagreement with this. Tharn had advised Type to let his parents know but Type refused to listen. Type did not want to worry them and he was afraid that they would force him to return back home for good. He did not want to be separated from Tharn, at least not right now. Hence, Type begged Tharn to keep this between them. Although Tharn didn’t want to keep things from Type’s parents, he knew that it wasn’t his place to tell, so he agreed.

Lately, Type has been having nightmares daily. Tharn would wake up from Type’s cries and groaning. Sometimes, the nightmare was too intense that it would take an effort to wake Type up. Once succeeded, he would wake up in tears and his body would tremble.

Tharn felt worried for Type’s well-being as after waking up from his nightmares, he would refuse to sleep again. He would do whatever it takes to keep himself awake as he didn’t want to go through the trauma again. So, sometimes, he would only have 2-3 hours of sleep. This has cause Type to be grumpy during the day and dark circles have been appearing on his lover’s face.

The only time Type would nap was when they drive to Uni. Type would slowly fall asleep from the gentle movement of the car and Tharn would always have a blanket and a pillow ready for him in the back seat. Every time he sees his eyes closed, he would park at the side and put the blanket over Type. He wanted Type to be as comfortable as possible as this was the only way for him to get an extra boost to start his day.

Tharn really hoped that the police would manage to track the rapist down as it pains him to see Type like this. He wants nothing but the best for him and he hopes that this agony would end soon as he is dying to see Type’s sincere smile again.

——————————————————————————————————————----------------

Type was waiting for Tharn to finish his class. Hence, he sat on one of the benches, as he plays with his phone. Type had changed his number and once again blocked the rapist. He felt relieved that he didn’t receive any threats for the past few days. The last text he had received was after he made a report and he had notified the police.

Right now, he is feeling sleepy. He needed a cup of coffee to keep him awake as Tharn's class is only finishing in an hour time and he doesn’t feel comfortable napping in public. So he decided to go to one of the cafes, 5 minutes away from Uni. At first, he didn’t want to go anywhere outside of Uni alone but he figured that the cafe was close by and he didn’t want this issue to stop him from going through his daily life. Plus, he hated the coffee in Uni as it is watered down. 

As he was about to text Tharn where he was going, he stopped. He figured that Tharn wouldn’t allow him, so he kept it a secret. He can just be back before Tharn end his class and his boyfriend would never know.

————————————————————————————————————--------------------

At the cafe, Type was sitting by the window looking at random strangers and cars passing by. For some reason, this calms him down. He could see a couple from his Uni, walking hand in hand, looking all happy; He wishes to be in their shoes. Right now, he and Tharn are too worried about the current issue to be happy. Type sighs and looked down.

*bzz* *bzz*

It was Tharn.

“The class is ending soon, meet me at the concourse” 

Crap, Type panicked. Tharn’s class is finishing in 5 minutes! Tharn would kill him for not updating his whereabouts. He quickly grabbed his bag and as he was about to stand up, his eyes looked over to one of the tables and immediately his hands dropped everything he was holding.

He saw the familiar face that he never wants to see.

…… The rapist was sitting across him, staring at him with a smirked.

Type felt as if his heart was about to explode from the rapid beating. Adrenaline floods into his system and his body starts to shake. His mind tells him to get out of there but his body was too shocked to even move. 

The rapist stood up and walked to his table, “Type, long time no see”.

“What the fuck do you want from me?!” Type spat at him. Yes, he was in fear but he needed to put on a mask to show that he was not afraid of him.

“Woah, relax buddy, just wanted to catch up,” the rapist said as he sat down.

“Get the fuck away from me because trust me, I am not afraid to ask for help and your ass would be back in jail again”

The man laughed “Do it. I dare you. Go ahead. Tell everyone around here. Let everyone know about your past. I see a couple of students from your Uni here. Wouldn’t that be hot news? Type, the boy that got raped at the aged of 11” he smirked.

Type was stunned at what his rapist had said because it was true. He wouldn’t ask strangers for help because he didn’t want any attention on him. He hated the media’s attention back then, and he surely didn’t want his past to spread across Uni.

Type braved himself and asked, “What do you actually want from me?”

“Easy. To ruin you. I was locked away for 8 years in that hell hole because of you. I lost everything. My family hates me and it is all because of you” 

“I didn’t do shit! You were a fucking pervert! You deserved to be in jail, you sick bastard!” Type raised his voice.

“Now, now, Type. Wouldn’t want the people to hear now, do we?” The rapist said.

“Anyways, I can’t believe that you’re with a guy now. I guess what I did to you made you realised that you were gay. Guess you did enjoy it, you slut”.

“FUCK YOU!” Type shouted.

At this point, everyone was staring at them. 

The man laughed and stood up. He came close to Type’s ear and whispered “I can’t wait to hear you scream again. See you later, kid” and walked away.

Type was still as a statue, trying to remember how to breathe, he was totally stunned as the words of his rapist kept repeating in his mind.

His hands were shaky as he grabbed his phone and called Tharn.

“Hello? Where are you? I’m already here” 

“T-tharn, please pick me up at Lane’s Cafe”

“Why are yo-“

“Don’t ask. Later. Please, just come now”

Tharn could sense the sense of urgency in Type’s voice, so he told Type to wait for him.

Type knew that Tharn would screw him in the car for going somewhere without telling him but he didn’t felt safe walking back. He knows that the reason why his rapist dared to approach him in the cafe was because he knows that Type wouldn’t do anything. And although he didn’t do anything to physically hurt Type, it was only because of the crowd around them. God knows what would happen if he had encountered him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the update! Do leave a comment and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	10. Obsession

Type just looked down and stared at his hand, patiently waiting for Tharn to pick him up. His emotions were all over the place but he tried to calm himself down. He did not want to attract any more attention.

He could hear some whispers going around when he shouted at the rapist and he wishes that people could just mind their own business. He hated when people pretended to care when they are only being nosy. 

Soon he heard someone calling his name, and he was glad to find his boyfriend coming towards him.

“Are you okay? What are you doing here?” He said as he sat beside Type, holding his hands.

“Car please” is all Type could say.

Tharn just nods and lead the way.

Soon, when they entered the car, Type immediately broke down. A great tremor overtook him, and all the emotions that he had kept inside, suppressed. He was mumbling soothing words to himself as he chocked on his sobs. Trying to force himself to calm down, however, as more tears pour down, more thought whirled through his head. 

Confused on what’s going, Tharn was taken back with what was happening right now. He did not expect the sudden outburst.

“Type, baby, what’s wrong?”

Type opened his mouth but due to the tears and rapid breathing, everything that came out was incoherent. 

“Baby… Calm down, calm down. I need you to calm down and take a deep breath. Follow me okay? When I count to 3, I want you to inhale with your nose, hold it for 5 seconds and exhale through your mouth okay?” Tharn said as he holds onto Type’s face and slowly wiping the tears away.

Type weakly nods his head and followed his boyfriend. After a few breathing exercise, he was able to gradually calm himself down. Tears did not stop flowing but he was able to control his breathing.

“I’m here, baby. I’m here. No one is going to hurt you, I promise” Tharn said as he hugged the broken boy. 

“I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I will never let anyone hurt you okay? You’re safe with me baby” he continued.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes. Tharn rubs his back while whispering calming words to lull his boyfriend. After a few minutes, he could feel that Type tears had stopped and the boy had finally calmed down.

He pulled away from Type to look at him.

“Feeling better?”

Type just nods his head.

“You want to tell me what happened now?” Tharn asked as he grabbed his hand, rubbing it with his thumb.

“I-I saw him”

“Ha??”

“I saw him. H-he approached me”

“What?!”

“I was about to walk back to Uni, but I saw him sitting across of me. He came to my table and-“

Type shut his eyes and he remembered what the rapist had said.

“H-he threaten me. He told me that it was my fault that he was locked away. But I-I didn’t do anything. I-I didn’t want this to happen. I didn’t ask for this shit to happen to me!” Type said.

“He then told me that I enjoyed being raped because-“

“Because?”

“Because I am dating a man now”

Tharn was gobsmacked. How dare that bastard to use their relationship to conclude the incident. Tharn felt anger building inside of him. He wanted to beat the shit out of that man for hurting his boyfriend.

—————————————————————————————————————

“Where did you see him?”

“At Lane’s Cafe” 

The man in front of them, nodding his head as he writes down the information given.

They are currently at the police station, updating Mr Saelim with what had happened.

“You didn’t ask for help or alert anyone?” the man asked.

Type slowly shook his head.

“And why not?”

“Sir, I don’t think it’s appropriate to ask him that” Tharn interrupted.

“I’m sorry if I sound offensive right now, but I’m just trying to do my job here. I am trying to understand the situation” replied the policeman.

“So Mr Phawattakun, why didn’t you?”

“I didn’t alert anyone because I didn’t want to attract any attention. There were people from my university. I didn’t want rumours to spread” Type quietly replied.

“Alright then, thank you for answering,” the man said writing down, before continuing “Anyways, I have some update in regards to the numbers that you have given us”

“What is it??” Tharn asked.

“We have managed to track the numbers but unfortunately, he was using a burner phone. We found the phone and sim cards thrown inside one of the trash bin in Khlong San street”

“Khlong San street?? That’s where we live…” Tharn said.

“Yes, we are aware of that. So we are not sure if he is staying in the area or was there because he was following Mr Phawattakun. I had some of my boys to search the area yesterday but we weren’t able to find him”

The information given did not sit well with both Tharn and Type. The rapist had always been nearby. This gave the boys the chills just thinking about it.

“So I would suggest that you guys should stay elsewhere for the time being” Mr Saelim suggested.

“Don’t worry, we are staying over my family’s house at the moment” Tharn replied.

“That’s good to hear. Do you mind telling me the address, so we would have a record of it in case anything happen?” 

In case anything happen…. Type hated that. He didn’t want to put the Kirigun family at risk but he has nowhere else to go. Type sighs. He just wants this to stop.

—————————————————————————————————————————

Somewhere in Bangkok, a tall tanned man entered his dark small house as he plops onto his couch. Taking out a cigarette and lighting it out, the oaky smell of the fire soon permeated the small area. He stared at the wall in front of him and a smile creeps on his face.

Pictures of Type has spread across the wall. He had followed the boy for a month now and had been secretly taking pictures of him. He couldn’t deny how obsessed he was with him. 

He had taken interest in Type since he was a little boy, being locked up, he couldn’t wait to be released so that he could have Type again and seeing how he grew up to be a tall, handsome man, made his obsession grew stronger.

“I can’t wait to keep you here with me, Type” said the sick man as he laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the update. Feel free to leave your comment and kudos and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	11. Drink the night away (M)

“Hey baby” Type heard Tharn calling him from behind. 

He looked up and nod in acknowledgement. 

“P’Thorn invited us to have dinner with him, do you want to go?”

Honestly, after what happened yesterday, Type didn’t felt like leaving the house at all. Being outside gives him anxiety as he was afraid that he would bump into the bastard again. But he didn’t want to say no to P’Thorn as it would require him to make up an excuse. He hates lying.

“Where does he want to go?” 

“He wants to chill at P’Jeed’s bar if that is okay with you?”

Type nods in agreement. He didn’t want to go out but at least they were going somewhere that he is comfortable in.

“You sure? If you don’t feel like going out, I can let P’Thorn know”

“I’m fine, maybe a drink or two can help ease my mind” 

“Alright then, let’s get ready. He wants to leave in an hour”

As Type was about to enter the bathroom, Tharn grabbed him by the waist.

“You want to shower together?” whispered the man as he nibbles on Type’s ear.

“Th-arn” 

“Come on, its been a while,” Tharn said as he starts kissing on his lover’s neck.

Tharn pulled Type into the bathroom and started to undress both of them while kissing Type’s lips. As they are in the shower, Tharn grabbed the tap and turned it on. In the beginning, cold water came out, which shocked both of them but soon the water begins to heat up.

Without breaking the kiss, Tharn starts to run his hands over Type’s chest and slowly twisting his nipple which result Type into releasing a soft moan, satisfied with the sound that came out of his lover; he was eager for more, so his hand slowly goes down to his stomach, before finally reaching Type’s hard rod.

“Someone’s already hard”

“Sh-shut up, just get on with it”

“With pleasure” Tharn dropped to his knees and starts teasing the tip of Type’s penis as he slowly licked the head and base.

“Th-tharn, stop teasing me”

Without any warning, Tharn took Type’s whole length, which causes Type to moaned out loud. Type felt euphoric as Tharn begin to explore his penis. It felt amazing as its been a while since they had sex. He needed this. He needed something to distract him from his constant anxiety.

As Tharn begins to deepthroat, he looked up and stared at Type lustfully. Type felt his body tensing up as he was about to reach orgasm.

“St-stop, I don’t want to cum before you go i-in me”

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll make sure you cum twice” and with that, Tharn begins to suck again. After a while, the tense feeling came “I’m-I’m going to cum”, and with that, Tharn begin to pump Type’s cock with his hands as his tongue sticks out and soon, Type released all over Tharn’s face.

Still, on his knees, he pushed Type against the wall; and put one of Type's legs up on his shoulder, and starts rimming the entrance, “You taste so good baby, I’m so excited to fuck you”.

Tharn grabbed the lube that was in one of the sink cabinets and pour some on his fingers. Once coated, he entered one finger and starts pushing it, in and out. Type felt the sensation of pleasure and felt himself getting hard again. Soon, the second and third finger entered and Tharn begins to stretch his boyfriend.

“I-I’m ready” 

“Someone has zero patience”

“Just fuck me already, Tharn!” Tharn chuckled at his boyfriend and turned Type around. He positioned himself near the entrance and slowly pushed his rod in. As they haven’t had sex in a while, Type felt pain when Tharn fully entered but soon he felt the sensation of pleasure as Tharn begin to hit his prostate. 

Noticing the pain that he causes in the beginning, Tharn thrust slowly at first but then he started to increased the speed, which causes Type to groaned loudly. Type’s moan was music to Tharn’s ears, so the louder the moan, the harder and faster he would thrust into his boyfriend.

"Ahh, Tharn- Faster, faster" moaned Type.

Soon, Tharn could feel Type’s wall clenching and he immediately grabbed on Type’s penis and start pumping it.

“Let’s cum together baby” He thrust a few more time and soon, warm cum shot out of his penis and into Type’s ass while Type’s released on Tharn’s stomach.

Both were drained and exhausted but was highly satisfied.

“Round 2?” Tharn grinned.

“NO!”

——————————————————————————————————————

“What do you recommend Tharn? You come here more often, you should know what’s best” P’Thorn asked his brother.

“The spicy and barbecue wings here are good and the burgers are literally to die for” 

“Hmm, let's get the wings to share and we order our own burger, sounds goods?”

The couple nod in an agreement and the waiter came and take their orders.

“It feels sooooo good to be out drinking,” P’Thorn said as he finished his food and take a sip of his whisky.

“Feeling stress Phi?” Tharn laughed.

“Yeah, Amy”

Amy was a girl that P’Thorn is currently courting but failed miserably. Meeting each other through a friend, P’Thorn immediately fell for the girl but with constant flirting and effort put into chasing her, Amy didn’t show any sign of interest.

“Don’t give up Phi, I’m sure she’ll come around?” Type said.

“Yeah, Phi, look at Type. He hated my guts and now he’s so obsessed with me” Tharn laughed as Type hit his arm.

“I am NOT obsessed with you!”

“Whatever you say, baby” Tharn said as he grinned.

“How did you two get together anyway?” P’Thorn asked.

“Oh ho Phi, it all started when a curious boy wanted to know what it’s like-“

“Tharn chased after me and I got annoyed and gave him a chance!” Type quickly said and cut him off.

Tharn giggled at his boyfriend’s defence, “Right”.

“But anyways Phi, don’t stop chasing her. Maybe she’s not aware of your actions. Make it obvious and be straight forward and ask her out on a date” Tharn suggested.

“You think so?”

“Definitely! Take her out on a nice dinner and get her a bouquet of flowers. Make her feel special, you know?”

“Fine, I’ll try but if I get rejected, I’m gonna beat both of your ass”

“Why me?? I didn’t say anything!” Type defended himself.

“Baby, we come as a package. Buy one, get one free” Tharn winked at him.

P'Thorn laughed before continuing, “I’m gonna get myself another drink. You guys want any?”

“I’ll have a Long Island Phi” Type said.

“Tharn?”

“No thanks, I feel like I should be sober in case you both got drunk”

—————————————————————————————————

As P’Thorn was walking towards the bar, his phone rang and as he was busy taking it out from his pocket, he didn’t notice that he was walking into a man.

As they bumped into each other, the man’s drink spilt onto P’Thorn’s shirt.

“Shit, I’m really sorry, I didn’t see where I was going,” P’Thorn said.

“I should be sorry, my son. I got my drink all over you” The man replied.

“It’s okay, it’s my fault anyway” P’Thorn said as he grabbed a tissue from a nearby table.

“Let me treat you for a drink as an apology for ruining your shirt”

“It’s okay sir, you don’t have too”

“I insist” the man smiled.

——————————————————————————————————

“One Long Island Iced Tea for Type and one Whisky on the rocks for me,” P’Thorn said as he arrived at their table.

“What happened to your shirt, Phi?” Tharn asked.

“Bumped into someone, but it’s okay, let’s not let this ruined the night. Cheers, boys!”

As the night passes by, the table was full of chatter. P’Thorn was asking for more suggestions on getting Amy while Tharn was playing the role of a love doctor, giving advise to his older brother.

Type, on the other hand, felt calm. The alcohol definitely helped him feel at ease. Listening to the two brother's shenanigan, he couldn’t help but laugh. P’Thorn, who was obviously drunk, every time he disagrees on something, he would whine like a little boy. Tharn who was clearly very sober, had a serious face trying to give his best advise.

After a few minutes of listening, Type started to feel dizzy and sick. 'I didn’t even drink that much' Type thought to himself.

He felt like throwing up. Before making a mess at their table, he excuses himself to the toilet. With both siblings being too in deep into their conversation, they didn’t notice the sick look on Type’s face.

When entered the toilet, Type quickly dropped to his knees and threw up in one of the toilet bowls. He felt pain in his stomach and he couldn’t stop himself from throwing up. He felt his head spinning as he laid it on the toilet seat. He didn’t care about the cleanliness as he was busy fighting the pain and nausea.

Soon, his vision starts to blur and he could feel his heart rate, slowing down. After a few seconds, darkness starts welcoming him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the late update. Had writer's block. Anyways, it's my first time writing smut and I suck at it but hopefully, it's not that bad hahaha. Enjoy everyone and see you at the next chapter. Please leave a kudos and comment. Byeee :D


	12. Drugged

The man stared at the unconscious person in front of him with a smirk creep on his face. 

“You’re mine now,” he said as he squad in front of Type. The man stroke Type’s hair and slowly went down to caressed Type’s lips. 

He had planned this for the past 2 weeks. He had studied the place in order to execute the perfect plan. He noticed how there is a back door near the toilet that leads to a dark, deserted alley. And as the toilet hallway is separated by a door, he immediately thought that this was the best and easiest way to kidnap Type.

After weeks of planning and observing, he finally decides to buy some GHB and goes to the bar every day in hope that Type would show up. 

After weeks, he felt like his prayers were answered, as he saw his prey walking into the bar and it was indeed his lucky day as the bar was half empty. He eyed them from afar and felt jealousy building in him when he saw Tharn hugging Type. ‘The boy is mine!’ the man thought to himself.

When he saw Thorn drunken state walked towards the bar, an idea pops in his head. He quickly walked up to him and purposely bumped into the man, spilling his drink all over Thorn. As an apology, he insisted that he would buy him some drinks. 

While waiting for the drinks, he was trying to figure out on how to slip the drug in without the other noticing and to his relief, a woman called Thorn from behind and the drunken man excuse himself. The man smirked and after he received the drinks, he quickly pours the drug once the bartender walked away.

“Here you go, sorry again for the spill,” he said as he walked to Thorn with a smile.

“Thank you, sir, and don’t worry. It’s not a big of a deal” he thanked the man.

“P’Jeed, I’m gonna join Tharn and Type now. If you’re not busy, come over to our table for a chat” Thorn said and left.

'What an idiot’ the man thought to himself as Thorn walked away.

When he saw Type swaying his way to the toilet, he stood up and quietly followed him. Once Type entered the door, he took a ‘No entry, cleaning in progress’ signage that was on the side and put it in front of the door and closed it. He waited outside the toilet for a moment and once he couldn’t hear any more sound from inside, he barged into the toilet feeling satisfied.

While he was busy caressing the unconscious boy, he was snap into reality when he heard footsteps from outside. ‘Crap’ he thought to himself, ‘can’t they see the fucking sign’ he stood up and hide in the last stall. 

When the door opened, the man cursed silently when he heard “TYPE!!” 

———————————————————————————————————

“Ahh I need to pee,” said Thorn.

“Phi, I don’t think you can even walk by yourself. Come on, I’ll help you. You’re too drunk”

“Drunk??? Who’s drunk? I’m not drunk”

Tharn just laughed at his brother. ‘No drunk person would admit that their drunk’ he thought to himself and shake his head.

“Come on, big boy. I’ll take you. Type’s in there too”

“Yayy toilet trip!” said the older man.

It surprises Tharn all the time on how childlike his brother is whenever he’s drunk. Usually, he is more calm and serious but few drinks later, it’s like a kid has possessed his brother.

As they walked towards the toilet, they saw the sign that was blocking the door.

“Isn’t Type inside?” Tharn said.

“Maybe one of the workers forgot to remove the signage, come on, I need to pee” pulled his brother.

When they entered the toilet, Thorn quickly went to the urinal and did his business. Tharn was surprised to see an empty toilet. Maybe Type is in one of the stalls. The toilet is big. The urinals are located near to the door, while the stalls were on the other side. He walked towards the stalls and once he passed by the first stall, his heart fell.

“TYPE!!” he ran beside him.

“Type, Type, wake up!” he shook his boyfriend trying to wake him up.

“What happened???” he heard his brother said from behind, “Oh shit, Type!” the older yelled when he saw what was happening. 

“Why is he unconscious?? He only had two drinks” said the brother.

True. Type only had two drinks, it was almost impossible for him to faint over that amount. Type has an extremely high alcohol tolerance. Two drinks won’t even get him close to tipsy.

Tharn was terrified as he tried to wake Type up but it was not successful.

“Why isn’t he waking up???” Tharn asked his brother in full panic.

“We need to take him to the hospital, I think something is wrong,” said the brother.

Tharn carried Type bridal style and ran out of the toilet, with his brother closed behind. They passed by P’Jeed and her husband who looked at them with a frightful face. They didn’t stop to explain as they rushed towards Tharn’s car and drove to the hospital. 

———————————————————————————————————————

“DRUGGED???” both Tharn and Thorn was shocked at what the doctor had said.

“Yes, I’m afraid that Mr Phawattakun was drugged, hence, why you found him unconscious”

“With what??” Tharn asked.

“After testing, we found out that he was drugged with GHB. It’s a widely used date-rape drug. It is not lethal, but it slows the activity in the central nervous system. It usually does not cause the victim to faint, but I think the person may have used a higher dosage”

Tharn starts to feel dizzy with the information pouring out of the doctor’s mouth. How and when did this happen?

“Is he going to be okay?”

“Don’t worry, the drug will usually leave the body in a few hours, however, he would probably feel confused and heavy when waking up. I would suggest for him to stay overnight, just in case” 

With every information needed is given, both men thanked the doctor and walked to Type’s room, feeling dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Had writer's block, so sorry for the late update :( I will try my best to update as frequent as possible. Enjoy!
> 
> PS: I would love and appreciate some comments and kudos hehe


	13. Mine

“Are you sure it’s him?”

“I can’t think of anyone else that would drug him”

Drug?? Who was drugged?? Type could hear voices around him. 

“I feel like we need to check on the surveillance camera to verify before we jump into conclusions” another voice continued.

What’s going on? What are they talking about? Type felt confused as he hears the conversation that is currently going on.

“I’m friends with the owners, I’ll contact them for the access” a voice replied. That voice sounds familiar… Tharn!

Type slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he noticed was that he wasn’t in his bed and the surrounding was white and depressing. ‘Where am I?’ he thought to himself. He tried to move but he felt as if the world was spinning and a throbbing pain starts to develop around his head. He closed his eyes and winced at the pain before slowly opening again.

Slowly taking in his surroundings, he realised that he was laying on a hospital bed. At the corner of the room, he saw both of the Kirigun brothers and Mr Saelim (A/N: The policeman) discussing, not realising that Type had woken up.

‘What happened?’ he thought. Then the memories start flooding in. He remembered feeling sick in the bar, throwing up in the toilet while his vision slowly gets dim around the edges and eventually passed out.

While Type was busy recalling the incident, he didn’t notice that Tharn had looked at him with wide eyes. “Type! You’re awake!” his boyfriend ran up to him, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay but I do feel like someone has hit my head with a bat 10 times” Type laughed a little trying to lift up the mood as he saw how worried Tharn was.

“Not funny, Type. Do you know how worried I was to found you unconscious in the toilet?” Tharn said as he gently held Type’s face and rub his cheeks with his thumb.

“I’ll go call the doctor,” Thorn said before leaving.

“Someone sobered up” Type weakly smiled.

“Anyone would after what happened,” Tharn said.

Type laughed a little and looked around the room and his eyes landed on someone, his smile faltered as he remembered someone else was also in the room. He looks behind Tharn and greets the policeman with a nod.

“I’m glad that you’re not hurt Mr Phawattakun” the policeman said.

“Did me passing out relates to him?” Type asked.

“You were drugged Type” Tharn responded.

“What?? I thought I passed out because I drank with an empty stomach?” Yes, while both Tharn and Thorn were having dinner, Type decided that he wasn’t feeling hungry so he skipped his meal. Tharn tried to force him, but his stubborn self didn’t bother to comply.

Both men shook their head.

Before he could open his mouth again, the door opened and the doctor and Thorn walked in.

“It’s nice to see you awake Mr Phawattakun, how are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine, just having some headaches”

The doctor nods his head, “That is expected, but do you remember what happened?” 

Type slowly nods his head.

“That’s good. Some patients might suffer from short term memory loss when their drink is spiked. Well, since everything is fine. You can discharge in the morning, for now, just rest and if you need anything, such as painkillers, do let the nurse know” and with that, they thanked the doctor and he left. When the doctor left, Type wanted to discuss more in regards to the situation but Thorn was inside the room and he didn’t want him to know anything.

“P’Thorn, I’m sorry, but is it okay if you leave for a while? I need to discuss something personal” Type asked.

“He knows Type”

“What???” Type look at Tharn in disbelieved. He felt like he was betrayed, “You told him???” 

“I had no choice okay? What was I supposed to tell him when I have to call Mr Saelim over to update him on what just happened” Tharn tried to explain himself.

As angry as Type was, he knew that Tharn was right. Thorn would eventually know as he was there when it happened. He hates this. He hates when people he knows found out about his past. ‘What would P’Thorn think about me now.. I bet he thinks I’m disgusting’ Type thought.

Thorn could feel that Type felt embarrassed and uncomfortable about him knowing and it breaks his heart to see him like this. To him, Type was like his little brother. He might not know Type for long but whenever he comes by, they get along well and since Tharn loves him, he had begun to take liking with the boy that made his brother happy. 

“Don’t worry Type, I won’t tell anyone. Plus, I’m here for you, okay? Both Tharn and I will keep you safe” Thorn tried to assure him.

Type didn’t say anything but just nod in acknowledgement. He wasn’t comfortable, but hearing what Thorn had said made him feel at ease as at least Thorn was not judging him.

————————————————————————————————————

The next day, Tharn and Type managed to retrieve the surveillance clip that has been requested by Mr Saelim and it is confirmed that the dirty works were done by none other than the man. 

Mr Saelim looked at Type and he could see fear printed on his face. He noticed that the young man had red glossy eyes and was looking down, staring at his hands.

He felt sorry for Type. Having a son that is the same age as Type, he couldn’t imagine if it were to happened to his son. Hence, he was determined to help the broken boy. He would do whatever it takes to keep the young man safe.

“Thank you Mr Kirigun, I will look into this, while my boys will be going around to look for him” He replied, “and Mr Phawattakun, I’ll make sure that the man gets what he deserves” 

————————————————————————————————————————

Somewhere in Bangkok, a tan man was pacing around his house with anger boiled into his system. The pressure of the raging sea of anger was too much as the man took a glass that was beside him and threw it across the room.

“FUCK!!!!” He shouted.

He was so angry and frustrated, he picked up one of the broken glass and walked towards the wall that was covered with Type’s picture, “I was so close to getting you but your fucking boyfriend had to fucking ruined everything!!” he yelled as he slashes one of the pictures with the broken glass.

“You are mine!! If I can’t have you, no one can!!!!" he said as he slashed another picture, "If he’s in my way, then I have no choice but to get rid of him first” the man laughed and threw the glass away. He walked across the room and opened one of the drawers and took out a black metal object. He looked at the gun and an evil grin crept on his face, “I’m gonna kill him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, to avoid any confusion, P'Jeed and her husband does not know about Type's past. When they asked for the clips, they told them that Type was drugged but they did not give any back story. So yeah, in case anyone was curious hahaha.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the update and let me know what you think. I love to read your comments so please leave some and don't forget to leave a kudos. Thanks guys!


End file.
